


untitled Doctor who&Twoset crossover（我真的不会起名字QAQ

by orphan_account



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: Doctor who wibbly wobbley, M/M, Time Travel, 七年之痒？, 年龄操作？但不涉及underage我觉得, 提及doctor和river的感情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 博士去接eddy的时候出了差错，他和Brett接到了17岁的eddy。28岁的B&E已经在一起3年了，但此时b要面对还不清楚自己感情的e，博士一点忙都没帮上; )
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 4





	untitled Doctor who&Twoset crossover（我真的不会起名字QAQ

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及dw传统艺能——和历史人物搅和在一起打（外星生物）怪。
> 
> （受盖曼巨巨的写作课鼓励，要完成自己的脑洞）

“你们居然会没在一起？世界末日在我不知道时候来了吗？2020年？”

  
“拜托 没有哪对情侣会时时刻刻粘在一起好吗？”

  
“你们吵架了吗？我知道这是情侣的那些事”

  
“NO！”

  
博士重新调整坐标，去找今天真正的主角。这是他们达成的协议，每年Brett和eddy的生日，是他们的“reunion time”，像是圣诞一样，来点无伤大雅的小冒险，任何时间、任何地点。Brett和eddy是少数没有掉进“令人目眩的时空旅行”的人，倒不是说这是个圈套，但博士的确很希望有一两个年轻的对世界抱有热情的同伴和他一起，在宇宙各处惹点不大不小的麻烦，他可以让他们感觉到自己的特殊，他也可以因为他们感受到一点特殊。因此他有意无意把一些有趣的地球人拉上船，向他们兜售宇宙中的“任何时间”“任何地点”，有时候他会来点事先声明，有时候他不会，但是他自认为还算一个负责任的时间领主，整体上。

  
他还是猜Brett和eddy吵架了，Brett看起来并不想谈论这个。有幸认识博士的地球人似乎总是把在爱情方面不太拿手和他建立联系，也许是因为他现在过分年轻的样子，也许是因为他和river实在不好讲清的爱情故事。但是，他——一个时间领主——心灵感应对他来说和讲话一样平常好吗？不是说他会把这用到他碰到的人身上 _（他知道这在一些文化里很不礼貌）_ ，但是理解另一个生物的想法他还是很在行的，否则那些“孤身一人/和想要他命的家伙对峙”的时刻未免也太过愚蠢了。

“我们到了！”博士跑出了刚刚稳定下来的Tardis。

  
“这是…机场？eddy应该在他家啊？”Brett追上了博士。

  
“相信Tardis的追踪技术好吗？她把我们带到这儿肯定是有道理的。”博士不满地维护Tardis。

  
Brett正想反驳我可不是在说Tardis，我是在说你的驾驶技术。但是他看到了eddy，或者说一个很像eddy的年轻人，留着不太适合自己的发型，正反坐在他自己的行李箱上，孤身一人，不知在等待什么。

  
Brett一时愣住了，而博士则毫不迟疑地冲了过去（ _不是说Brett在人群中辨认自己男朋友的水平太差，而是在博士眼里，时间在他的人类朋友身上留下的痕迹实在微不足道_ ），博士拉起坐着的年轻人，手舞足蹈地推销他为这次生日计划的行程——宇宙最值得一去的酒吧——莫扎特的现场——泛银河系劲爆漱口饮（“ _Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster”_ ），funfact！那家最值得一去的酒吧的泛银河系劲爆漱口饮做得实在一般。年轻人显然十分疑惑，但意外地不是很戒备眼前这个莫名其妙的戴领结的棕发男人，直到他将目光转向了另一个人。

“Br…Brett？”eddy看到明显比他认识的Brett酷很多的男人，下意识叫出了朋友的名字，“你不是已经登机了吗？你去哪里搞了这么一身？”

  
“Eddy，这解释起来有点复杂…”

  
“但是…你在这儿是在等你忘带的小提琴吗？”

  
……

“所以…他是个外星人？”

  
“咱们还一起拯救过宇宙？4.2次？！那0.2次是怎么算的？”

  
“然后你想到的确定日期的方法是问我是不是忘带了小提琴”

“…往好处想，这说明这种情况在未来没有发生过很多次”Brett干巴巴地回答，显然不知道该如何解释所谓时间和空间的相对维度。

  
“我可以问‘ _未来我成独奏家了吗？_ ’或者‘ _你成独奏家了吗？’_ ”

  
“no——”Brett把求救的目光投向了博士。

  
“不能问还是我没有”eddy调侃，似乎找到了和眼前这个据说28岁的Brett交流的模式——用那些未来的问题逗他。

  
“其实，我有简单的方法，判断时间我是说”博士插嘴，并用舌头飞快地舔了一下食指，伸到大家面前。“2010年3月28日上午9点48分刚过7秒”

  
……

“所以，这真的不会有问题吗？”Brett看着被打发去买咖啡的eddy晕晕乎乎地离开，担忧地对博士说，“我很确定我和eddy第一次见到你是我们20岁的那个三月。”

  
“这大概是时空旅行带来的小紊乱，timey wimey …stuff”博士回答地很慢，大概是在思考如何向主修音乐的地球人解释这个问题。

  
“这会影响到他吗？准确地说是他的未来？像复联4那样”Brett问出了最关心的问题，并加入了他能想到的影视作品描述。

  
“你们的未来。”博士纠正道，“这不单单是他的问题，还有，看点儿好的时空旅行电影吧，你自己都亲历过了。”

  
“那27岁的eddy呢？为什么我们没有到他那儿？他那边发生了…”Brett没有在意博士的纠正。

  
“Tardis把咱们送到这里不是毫无理由的，17岁的eddy也许就是这一切的答案”博士陷入了思考， ~~“小冒险”~~ 、“ ~~eddy~~ ”、“ ~~2010~~ ”、“ ~~2020~~ ”、“吵架”，是因为Brett和eddy吵架了吗？

“可是…”Brett还想继续提问。

  
“好了！”博士突然低下头，双手握住Brett的肩膀，认真地看着对方的眼睛，“我有一个计划！”接着他停顿了一下，“这个见过未来的你和我的eddy不能就这样放在这里，呃—我是指2010年，输入的指令没有错，我可以感觉到现在的状况没有脱离控制，为了保持这一理想状态，我们今天的活动要带上这个eddy，我是说17岁的eddy，在我们搞清楚这一切之后，再回到2020年，是20年没错吧，你们都应该好好待在家里的那一年。还记得咱们是在时空旅行吗？咱们可以回到刚刚的时间点，一刻不停去找你27岁的男朋友，虽然那时你可能已经没力气再party一轮了。所有事情继续平稳地单向前进，你还可以嘲笑他17岁的发型。”

  
Brett有点晕，他还是很担心他那个27岁的eddy，为什么调查这一异常的方式是和17岁的eddy去party呢？现在的eddy甚至连酒都不能喝，全程喝珍珠奶茶吗？他觉得这个计划和博士所有的计划一样的不靠谱，但通常这些不靠谱的计划结果都还不差，所以他决定继续相信博士这一次。

**Author's Note:**

> （所以主线是因为b&e太少吵架了，偶尔吵一次居然会搞乱时间线（doge）  
> （在我脑海里他们讲话都是说英文的，但我没办法用英语完整地写下来全文，这大概是我写得ooc的原因吧（不要找借口了


End file.
